The Mighty Ducks: Sam's Story
by EllieAldrin.Feldman
Summary: Samantha Averman and Charlie Conway had been best friends since kindergarten. When their feelings get revealed, how will their friendship last? And when a certain cowboy comes into the mix, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Before I start, I do not own The Mighty Ducks or D2: The Mighty Ducks, Walt Disney Pictures owns them.

Chapter 1: Everyone Knows

Before I start, let me introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Samantha Averman, but everyone calls me Sam. I have a twin brother, Les. I'm 14. I have straight mousse colored hair. I wear large black Ray-Ban glasses. I play hockey for the Ducks. The team used to be called just boring District 5, but our new coach, Gordon Bombay, got a law firm, Ducksworth Law, to sponsor us, renaming us the Ducks.

"Come on Charlie!" I yelled from the bench of the hockey rink while Charlie skated down the ice with the puck.

Ok, I secretly had a crush on Charlie. No one knew, not even Averman. Well, Connie and Tammy knew, but they swore on their lives that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"You got this Charlie!" Averman screamed.

"You can do it Charlie!" Connie and Tammy yelled together. Charlie moved his stick up and shot the puck.

Swish!

Into the net! Charlie had done it! He won the championship for us! We all jumped up and threw ourselves onto the ice and hugged Charlie. I didn't know what was going on in my head, but before I could think, I had kissed him.

"Uh, Sam, Charlie, we're kinda celebrating here, and you two are lockin' lips." Averman said. I pulled away from Charlie and saw a mesmerized look on his face.

"Charlie? You okay?" I asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Huh, what?" Charlie said.

"Dude, you just kissed Sam!" Jesse yelled. Everyone looked at us, and, unluckily, we were holding hands.

"I, um, I have to go!" I said and rushed off the ice. I threw my helmet on the ground and ran into the locker room. I locked the door behind me. I rubbed my eyes with my sleeve of my jersey. I ripped my jersey and gear off and I was in my t-shirt, shorts and my hockey gloves. I took the gloves off and fell to the floor. It froze on the spot. I gasped, looked at my hands and put the gloves back on. I strapped on my roller blades and biking helmet, snatched up my stick, opened the door, and ran into Coach Bombay. I fell on my blades and landed on the ground, the gloves flew off.

"Sam, what's wrong?" He asked, alarmed. I stayed silent and started crawling away.

"Sam?" He repeated. He looked scared.

"Keep away from me!" I yelled. He looked at me, stunned. I got up onto my feet. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"Sam tell me what's wrong." He said, touching my hand. It froze his jacket arm. He took his hand back and looked at me in amazement.

"Coach, where's Sam?" I heard Tammy yell from the ice.

"Yeah, where's my sister?" Averman yelled. I heard the team coming. They were coming. Charlie was coming.

"You need to cover for me!" I explained to Coach Bombay. "I just need to get my gear back on." He nodded and I bladed out of the rink and took off down the street. I rode down a hill and heard, "Sam!" come from the rink. Charlie. I bladed into the Minneapolis Mall and ran up the escalator.

"I see her!" I heard who I thought was Guy yell from the entrance to the mall. I bolted into the movie theater.

"Charlie! Go get your girl!" Averman screamed. I heard bangs coming from the escalator. I hid behind a large plant and saw Charlie blade past me. I was relieved, until someone tapped my helmet.


	2. Chapter 2 (re-done!)

Chapter 2: The Cowboy from Heaven

"Jesus!" I yelled. I turned and saw what I thought was an angel from heaven. He had brown hair and deep brown eyes. He wore a cowboy hat and a plaid orange shirt with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Well howdy m'am!" He said in a Texas accent.

"Hi." I said dreamily. He held out his hand and pulled me up.

"My name's Dwayne. I'm from Austin, Texas." He said. That explained the accent.

"I'm-" I started. Charlie came out of nowhere in front of me.

"Her name's Sam. She's taken." Charlie said, holding his arm in front of me.

"Charlie!" I yelled. "Sorry, Dwayne. Charlie's just being too over protective." I said coolly.

"That's quite alright little lady." He exclaimed. "Nice meetin' you Sam."

"Wait," I said. I walked past Charlie and walked up to him. "Do you, I dunno, wanna go to the movies this Friday night?" I asked.

"Sure, I'd love to! Especially if I'm with you." He replied. He waved and walked away. I had had about three seconds of heaven before I was tackled by Averman, Guy, Connie, Jesse, Tammy and Charlie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Can't Handle All This Pressure!

"What were you doing?" Tammy asked.

"Why did you kiss my best friend?" Averman asked.

"Why did you get your first kiss before I did?" Connie asked.

"If I kissed Connie, would she do that too?" Guy asked.

"Sam! Why did you kiss me then run off like that?!" Charlie asked, infuriated.

"Stop!" I yelled. Everyone within 30 feet of us turned and looked at me. I got up off the ground, dusted off my track pants and jersey, and dragged them all into a broom closet. The closet was fairly large and wide. It was filled with brooms, mops, buckets and soap.

"Ok, before you ask me anything," I started.

A mix of words came out of everyone's mouths. I put my hands over my ears and yelled, "Stop it!" They all looked at me funny. "I can't have all this pressure right now!" I skated off and climbed into the elevator. The team skated after me but the door closed before they could get in.

I backed into the corner and cried my eyes out. I didn't press any of the buttons, so I wasn't going anywhere. The bell dinged. I jumped up and Connie skated in.

"So," Connie started. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I asked.

"You know, you, Charlie." She replied.

"Oh, uh, fine." I lied.

"Truth." She said. She knew when I was lying, that's what made us such good friends.

"Ok, fine! It was amazing! My limbs moved before I thought, and the next thing I knew, I was kissing Charlie!" I bursted out. I exhaled. "Ah, feels good to get that off my chest."

"Now, who was the guy?" Connie asked. "Cute, really cute. I completely forgot about Charlie when I looked into his eyes! We're going to the movies Friday night!" I said and Connie and I high fived.

"Wait, which movie?" Connie asked.

"I dunno." I said.

"Ok, now that you're calmed down, let's get to that Championship party." Connie said, pulling me up. I pressed the button and we were let out. Luckily, no one was there.

When we walked out, Tammy saw us but didn't tell the guys. She quietly skated over and we all snuck out, leaving the boys behind us.


	4. Not a chapter! Just explaining things!

Ok, people have been asking me one question.

_What is Dwayne doing in Minnesota?_

I have a very simple and logical (not really) explanation for it.

He was visiting his aunt and uncle for the month and he was sight seeing when he ran into Sam and the gang.

Also, if any of you are wondering why Sam has her hockey gloves on 24/7, it's because she has the power to freeze things, like Elsa in the Disney movie, Frozen.

Lastly, from the 2nd of April to the 14th, I will not be posting chapters due to me travelling to Viriginia for a football camp-thingy. And from May 26th to 29th, I will be away in Florida with my step-brother, Corey, and my older brother, Chris for what my step-mother calls "family time".

So, I'm planning on posting a new chapter within now and April 2nd, and with that, I bid you all good day!㈴3


End file.
